Recueil de drabbles
by Akimichi
Summary: Gally, Minho, Newt. Thomas, Brenda, Teresa. Ava, Aris, Sonya. Ils vont tous y passer. U.A, univers TMR, crossovers étranges. Bienvenue dans ma tête.
1. Sauveurs

**Oui.**

 **Oui, j'écris des drabbles au lieu d'avancer dans ma fiction. ( Oui parce que je suis bloquée. )**

 **Je crois que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, d'arrêter de me prendre la tête.**

 **Et Neviy m'y a aidé avec brio. Du coup, ce petit concept est né dans nos deux esprits esseulés, et je me suis dis : autant les poster ici.**

 **On s'est amusés à se donner des thèmes, des personnages, des situations, et à écrire dessus, entre 100 et 300-400 mots.**

 **E voilà, ça a donner ça.**

 **Ce n'est pas toujours du newtmas, c'est plutôt un bordel de tout ce qui va sortir de ma tête d'ici les semaines, voir mois à venir.**

 **Jtm Neviy, et coeur sur mon amour de station de ski.**

* * *

.

 ** _Gally & Teresa._**

.

Il avait été le premier à la détester. Il avait été le premier hostile à son arrivée, tout comme à celle de Thomas. Parce que c'était _une fille_ , et parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de fille au Bloc. Et elle, elle avait débarqué, comme ça. Et aucun des Blocards n'avaient semblés trouvé ça réellement alarmant. Sauf qu'elle avait foutu le bordel. Les filles foutent toujours le bordel.

Et maintenant, il la regarde, en train de charcuter la nuque de Newt, et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu penser d'elle, il la comprend. Il comprend son acharnement à vouloir sauver le monde, même si pour cela elle doit sacrifier certaines personnes. Parce qu'il pense comme elle, sauf que lui, il veut sauver certaines personnes et sacrifier le monde.


	2. Une danse, un mariage

_**Newtmas à un mariage.**_

.

Je l'ai invité à danser.

Je ne connais toujours pas son prénom, et pendant qu'on tente de ne pas se marcher sur les pieds, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas boire autant de sangria.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, tourne, tourne.. Ou peut-être est-ce l'effet du blond qui rigole dans mes bras?

Je tente de parler, mais son sourire me coupe le souffle.

J'ai passé la soirée à regarder ce sourire, en jalousant ses destinataires, et celui-là est pour moi. Moi et moi seul.

Alors je souris aussi.

J'ai sûrement l'air d'un idiot, mais je crois que j'en ai rien à foutre.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui mon meilleur ami se marie, et que contre moi se tient une des 7 merveilles du monde.

"Je m'appelle Newton, mais appelle moi Newt, Tommy."

Je ne sais pas comment il connait mon nom, ni pourquoi ce nom s'est transformé en Tommy, mais je crois que ça aussi, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Parce que "Newt" vient de me glisser son numéro au creux de l'oreille.

Et je fais la seule chose que je suis capable de faire, courir à ma table à la fin de la danse pour écrire les chiffres sur une serviette en papier rose.

Et je remercies Sonya, parce que ses serviettes, elles tiennent vachement bien.

-X-

 **A : Newt ( mariage min sonya )**

 _Salut, c'est Thomas, on s'est vus au mariage de ta cousine y'a une semaine, tu veux boire un verre un de ces jours?_

 **A : Thomas**

 _J'attendais ton message, Tommy._


	3. Une soirée, deux sms

_**SMS de Newt à Thomas pour lui raconter une soirée qu'il a oublié.**_

.

"Winston a appelé son ex pour s'excuser de l'avoir quittée. Minho a voulu gonflé un ballon en pétant dedans, puis il a vomis sur Sonya, et a tenté de l'embrasser après. Autant de dire que Teresa l'a mal pris. Du coup Tee' était énervée, elle a roulé une pelle à Brenda devant Minho. Minho a pleuré dans les toilettes - et t'étais avec lui d'ailleurs. Ben a finis à poil dans la piscine, ne me demande pas comment, et vous avez tous suivis. C'était assez pathétiques, tout ces gens alcoolisés pataugeant dans 1m d'eau dégueulasse et froide comme la mer avec -15 dehors. T'as dansé avec Aris - et faut vraiment que tu dises à ce mec que tu veux pas coucher avec lui parce qu'il va continuer sinon -. Puis Gally avait fait un space cake cramé, que Harriet a gerbé partout parce que y'avait des bouts dedans. Enfin bref, comme d'hab', vous faisiez pitié."

"Ah, tu m'as dis que t'étais amoureux de moi et tu m'as embrassé, aussi."


	4. Et merde

_**Discussion Thomas Aris, apparition du prénom de Newt**_

.

"Et Sonya, ça va avec elle?

-Mmh, ça va..

-C'est un petit Mh. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Bha tu sais, elle a un frère.

-Ah ouais?

-Ouais, il doit avoir deux ou trois de plus que nous, il est à la fac et tout, mais il est grave protecteur avec elle, c'est limite s'il me fusille pas des yeux quand j'ai l'audace de lui prendre la main à table.

-Sérieux? Relouuuuuuu.

-J'te jures, j'en peux plus.

-On le connait ou pas du tout?

-J'sais pas, si ça se trouve ta soeur le connaît, ils sont dans la même fac!

-Donne son nom.

-Newton. Enfin tout le monde l'appelle Newt, t'sais, comme il aime pas son prénom et qu-"

Mais là, Thomas a décroché. Parce que Newt, c'est le garçon que sa sœur, Teresa, ramène souvent chez eux, pour bosser. Parce que Thomas le regarde depuis des mois, fasciné par son visage doux et son nez mutin, par ses manières londoniennes et son accent adorable. Parce que Thomas est presque sûr d'avoir un immense crush sur ce garçon qui vient chez lui presque tout les mardis après-midi, et qui prononce son prénom avec le "S" à la fin.

Et merde.


	5. Minho, porteur d'espoir?

_**Minho.**_

.

Et ça paraissait si simple, vu ainsi.

Ca paraissait simple, de partir tout les matins, de courir, de chercher, de fouiller ce labyrinthe que tout les Blocards rêvaient d'explorer au moins une fois.

Mais c'était tout sauf simple.

Eux, ils voyaient un mec qui évitait le bloc, et les tâches ingrates qu'eux devaient se taper. Ils voyaient un mec tranquille, qui ne se foulait pas (3 ans, tout de même).

Certains, plus enclins à la réflexion, voyaient une sorte de héro, se battant pour leur liberté.

Mais aucun ne voyait ce que c'était vraiment, d'être un des Coureurs. Et pire, d'en être le Maton.

Parce que c'était tout sauf simple.

Ce n'était pas facile.

Ce n'était pas calme.

Ce n'était pas une ballade, ni une promenade.

C'était une course, pour leur vie, pour leur survie.

Et Minho se retrouvait au détour d'un couloir, perdu, l'air effrayé, à se demander que diable était-il en train de faire.

Il était fatigué, il avait chaud, il avait peur, il avait froid, il avait soif.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait plus, c'était l'espoir. Lui, il avait eu le temps de le perdre, en trois années. Trois années, à errer plus ou moins seul entre ses murs étouffants et bien trop grands.

Et il était essoufflé, il était épuisé, il avait envie de lâcher prise. Envie de laisser tomber, et d'avouer aux autres qu'il n'avait rien, absolument rien trouvé de plus ces 6 derniers mois. Et ça le rendait fou. Parce qu'il tournait dans le vide, dans une angoisse grandissante. Et s'il ne trouvait rien parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver? Et si ils restaient là pour toujours, et si-

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

"Eh, Min, on avance? On a des vies à sauver, et des Blocards à libérer, toi et moi!"

Et l'air déterminé de Thomas, c'était la seule lumière qui le rattachait encore à la mince conviction qu'une sortie existait quelque part.


	6. Newt et Thomas VS Pancakes

_**Newtmas, cours de cuisine.**_

.

Là, tout de suite maintenant, Newt n'a aucune idée de pourquoi il a accepté une telle chose. L'idée était clairement foireuse dès le départ, mais comme il laisse Thomas l'entraîner dans toutes ses _putain_ de galères, il est ici. Une fois de plus, il se demande pourquoi il est aussi fidèle à ce tocard. Parce que, _merde_ , il a mieux à faire qu'un _cours de cuisine._ Oui, un cours de cuisine. C'est stupide, débile et absolument tout sauf une idée fantastique. Sauf que, comme d'habitude, comme toujours, Newt suit Thomas.

C'est la seule constante de sa vie, de leur vie.

C'est pour ça qu'il est dans une salle trop petite - il étouffe presque -, avec 7 autres abruti.e.s qui les fixent bêtement. Il retient une réplique acerbe, parce que Thomas lui sourit, et parce qu'il n'a pas envie de lui donner mauvaise impression. Mais bordel, il n'en pense pas moins intérieurement. Il grogne entre ses lèvres un "Tu me revaudra ça, Tommy", et laisse le brun lui attacher un tablier. Un fucking tablier. S'il pensait avoir encore un minimum d'estime de lui-même, Thomas vient de lui prouver le contraire. Mais comme ses mains s'attardent sur ses hanches, trop pour que cela soit normal, il laisse. Que ne pardonnerait-il pas à ce garçon? Il lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, ça, il le sait.

Et le cours commence, animé par une vieille dame à la retraite - elle pouvait pas le rester celle-là? -, qui veut absolument leur apprendre à préparer des pancakes. Comme Newt s'en fout comme de sa première chaussette, il s'amuse à ruiner la préparation du brun dans son dos. Parce que faut pas abuser, mais lui, il sait cuisiner, c'est juste cet abruti qui veut apprendre. Apprendre pour quoi? Il est irrécupérable, de toute façon, son Tommy. Il ferait brûler des pâtes sans lui. Mais ça ne fait rien, parce que quelque part, Newt se dit que comme ça, ils ne seront jamais séparés.

Thomas finit par se rendre compte qu'i oeufs de trop et pas de farine dans la partie que le blond devait gérer, et lui lance un regard noir, en soufflant du bout de ses lèvres pleines :

"Mets-y de la bonne volonté, abruti!"

Et Newt répond, en soutenant son regard, insolent.

"Quoi, c'est pas 6 oeufs?

-Non, tocard.

-Ouuuups! Désolé."

Thomas grogne, et lui met une tape derrière la tête, sa main grasse de beurre venant tâché les cheveux blonds. Alors Newt râle, et lui gifle le bras avec ses doigts enfarinés.

Et c'est la fin du monde, parce qu'en fait, aucun d'eux n'as envie que Thomas n'apprenne à cuisiner.

C'est stupide, débile et absolument tout sauf une idée fantastique, mais ils s'amusent, et les regards choqués des autres participants ne les empêche pas de s'embrasser sous la neige de farine qui les a recouvert en moins d'une minute.

Parce que c'est comme d'habitude.

Parce qu'ils finissent toujours par déborder.

Parce qu'ils s'en foutent, parce qu'ils sont inconscients, parce qu'ils s'aiment.

"Joyeux Anniversaire Bébé." Souffle Thomas contre la bouche du petit blond dans ses bras.

"Ouais, c'est ça, tocard."

4 ans, et leurs anniversaires sont toujours aussi pourris, toujours aussi banals.

Mais la banalité, ça fait du bien des fois.


	7. Newt, tu m'écoutes?

**_Conversation Alby / Newt_**

.

Une main se secoue devant les yeux du grand noir, perdu dans ses pensées, et il tombe sur le regard de son second, adossé à l'arbre devant lui.

"Alby, t'es là?

-Ouais. Oui.

-Tu m'écoutais pas.'

Froide constatation, pour son rôle de chef.

"On en fait quoi de la fille?"

L'air presque dégoûté de Newt au mot fille fait sourire Alby.

"On attend qu'elle se réveille, Newt. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse?

-Elle a répéter le prénom de Thomas 4 fois de plus en une heure. Plus le papier dans sa main… Ca me tracasse.

-Arrête de te prendre la tête maintenant, ça ne sert à rien. Si on commence à paniquer, qui va maintenir l'ordre? Je me pose beaucoup de questions aussi, mais on doit rester concentrer.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais…

-T'inquiète pas, va, elle va pas le manger, ton nouveau copain."

Newt s'empourpre, et Alby rigole.

"Je te charrie. Arrête de t'en faire, si ça se trouve c'est rien, ok? On va attendre et aviser selon les événements. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit là. Si elle connait Thomas, elle a peut-être d'autres souvenirs concernant les gens qui nous maintiennent ici. Essayons de rester positif."

Son second hoche la tête, et Alby lui fait signe de déguerpir. Il le regarde s'éloigner en boitillant légèrement, en tentant de réprimer le mauvais pressentiment qui monte en lui tel un raz-de-marée imminent. Rien de pire que leurs débuts ne peut arriver, si?


	8. Soirée au Bloc

_**Une soirée au Bloc.**_

.

On a allumé un feu de camp.

On parle, on danse, on se chamaille.

C'est comme d'habitude.

 _Comme d'habitude._

Je me demande vaguement "c'est quoi, comme d'habitude?", avant d'être entraîné par tout les autres. Au final, pendant qu'on parle, qu'on danse et qu'on se chamaille, je me dis que peut-être, dehors, y'a quelqu'un qui attend un "comme d'habitude" avec nous.

Ca fait plusieures fois que je me surprend à penser comme ça.

Et à chaque fois, quelqu'un me sort de cet état pas très agréable en me faisant plus ou moins explicitement comprendre que je tire la gueule.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Gally. C'est clair qu'il manquait plus que lui pour égayer ma soirée.

"Alors le bleu, prêt pour un petit jeu?"

Je me lève à contre-coeur, parce que mon comme d'habitude du Bloc, c'est clairement "me faire démolir par Gally."

Mais pendant qu'il s'amuse à me balancer par terre, dans le sable, je me dis que c'est pas la pire des habitudes, parce que j'entends Newt rire, en fond sonore.


	9. Sempiternel Amour

_Je te prend entre mes lèvres._

 _Tu fais ce doux bruit, ce bruit qui me fait comprendre que je tire suffisamment fort, même si ce n'est pas assez._

 _Ce n'est jamais assez avec toi._

 _Il me faut ma dose de toi, sinon, j'étouffe._

 _Tu es mon oxygène, ma drogue._

 _Tu fais baisser mon anxiété, ma nervosité._

 _Sans toi, je ne suis rien._

 _Je recommence, et à ta vue, je comprend qu'il ne te reste pas longtemps avant la fin._

 _Ca ne fait rien, on peut recommencer éternellement._

 _Éternellement, jusqu'à ma mort._

 _Ma mort, que tu signeras de ta main._

 _Parce que je t'aime trop pour te lâcher avant de crever._

Le garçon blond jette sa cigarette sur le sol, et, après un dernier regard, s'éloigne. Ca parait presque douloureux, de la laisser là, sur le sol, vu le plaisir qu'il a prit à la fumer…

Mais ça ne fait rien, parce qu'elle a des soeurs, toutes aussi bonnes qu'elle.

Et il aimera toutes, une par une, avec la même intensité à s'en graver les poumons.


	10. Beautiful Problems

**Absolument à lire en écoutant _Beautiful People Beautiful Problems_ de Lana (mon amour.)**

.

Je suis fatigué.

De toi, de moi.

De nous.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Où est-ce qu'on va?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. A force d'être avec toi, tout les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes de ma vie, je ne sais même plus qui je suis moi.

Newt, je n'en peux plus.

Toi et moi, ça fait beaucoup trop d'années qu'on fait n'importe quoi.

Coucher ensembles, se mettre en couple pour se rendre jaloux l'un l'autre, et ne jamais s'avouer qu'on s'aime, c'est quoi le projet?

Je suis épuisé.

Et le pire, c'est que je sais que ce n'est rien.

C'est juste deux mecs qui partent en couille, et y'a tellement pire.

Mais mon monde, c'est toi, et sans toi, je suis perdu.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni comment.

Reviens, je t'en pris.

On fera comme tu veux, tout ce que tu veux.

Mais reviens moi.

 _But we're just beautiful people  
With beautiful problems._


	11. Elle a volé ton coeur

**PDV Newt.**

 **Pour Sarah, merci, parce que c'était grave cool à écrire.**

.

Je vous regarde de loin.

Tu es beau, avec elle.

Elle te sourit, et tu lui souris en retour, de ton sourire adorable, doux et tendre.

Celui qui aurait pu m'être destiné, si seulement j'avais eu le courage et la force qu'elle a eu.

Elle et moi, on s'est battus pour toi, Tommy.

Enfin, surtout elle.

Moi, je me suis contenté de la regarder voler ton coeur, pendant que le mien mourrait d'amour pour toi.

Il meurt toujours, d'ailleurs, mon pauvre coeur.

Mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle aussi, elle mérite ton amour.

Sûrement plus que moi.

Moi, j'ai rien eu à faire pour que tu m'aimes. Juste à te sourire, et on était les meilleurs amis du monde.

Mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à penser à toi comme un ami.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime comme j'aime mon Angleterre, je t'aime comme j'aime Londres.

Je t'aime comme j'aime les pancakes, je t'aime comme j'aime le Earl Grey.

Je t'aime comme tout ça, plus que tout le reste.

Tu éclipse tout le reste, tu es au dessus de tout le reste.

Mais toi, pour toi, au dessus de tout le reste, il y a elle.

Pas moi.

Teresa.


	12. FIFA sur PS4

**Alby / Minho, sport.**

.

Affalé dans le canapé de notre super coloc de gars célibataires, je tend une manette à Alby, le mec qui partage ce dépotoir avec moi.

Il l'attrape en râlant contre la graisse qui macule le boitier du jeu, mais au fond, on sait tout les deux qu'il va finir par nettoyer. Il nettoie toujours derrière moi. Je ne sais pas si ça me fait de la peine ou si je suis satisfait de l'avoir choisi lui.

J'avais le choix entre deux autres types comme moi et lui, et au final, j'ai fini ici. Sûrement parce qu'il m'as sortit qu'il faisait de la course à pied. C'est notre plus gros - et seul - point commun. Notre amour pour le sport.

"Tu lances ou quoi?

-Ouais, ouais!"

Il allume la PS4, et FIFA se lance.

Aucun de nous n'est réellement fan de foot, mais c'est le seul jeu auquel on peut jouer ensembles.

"Je prend Real Madrid!

-Tu fais chier, Alby. C'est toujours toi qui as les meilleures équipes.

-T'as qu'à être plus rapide. Puis je fais tout le ménage, et tes lessives, donc j'ai le droit à un privilège.

-On va dire ça, ouais."

La partie se lance, et comme d'habitude, au lieu de rester assis et d'appuyer sagement sur nos touches, on finit debout, à se balancer des coups de coudes et de pieds pour se déconcentrer.

"Tu triches!

-Toi aussi, Tocard!"

Et comme d'habitude, quand ma petite amie Teresa entre dans l'appartement, elle nous trouves avachis l'un sur l'autre, en train de rire comme des abrutis parce qu'Alby a marqué contre son camp en essayant de me mettre un doigt dans le nez.


	13. Grand Huit

**Sonya x Teresa, fête foraine.**

 _ **Pensée à Junon2, merci de me suivre et de commenter!**_

.

"On fait ça?"

La blonde désigne une montagne russe, et se tourne en trépignant presque vers Teresa.

"Tu es insupportable, tu le sais ça?

-Ouiii, mais tu m'aimes!"

Elle sourit et s'éloigne vers cette ignoble chose qui n'inspire pas confiance à la brune. Mais elle suit, et accepte de faire un tour de cet enfer, juste pour voir Sonya sourire.

L'adrénaline lui a toujours donné ce sourire adorable, pour lequel Teresa fond.

Elles descendent du manège, et la blonde saute autour d'elle en criant combien c'était bien.

"Calme toi, je t'en supplies... "

Sonya sourit, s'arrête devant elle, pose ses mains sur ses joues et viole son espace vital pour embrasser ses lèvres.

"Arrêtes de bouder chaton. On a qu'à aller faire du tir à la carabine, et tu m'offriras une peluche comme dans les films d'amour hétéros."

Et Teresa sourit, parce que merde, même après 2 ans, sa petite amie arrive à faire battre son coeur aussi fort dans sa poitrine.


	14. Le mariage de Newt

_**Le mariage de Newt.**_

 _ **Pour Salomé.**_

 **.**

 **De : Tee [ 9h05 ]**

"Salut Tom,

Te demander comment tu vas serait stupide.

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. On devrait tous être heureux. On devrait être souriants, être joyeux.

Mais je ne peux pas.

J'y arrive pas.

Parce que _merde_ , le mariage commence dans 2h, et le seul truc auquel je pense c'est toi, et ce que tu dois ressentir.

Je m'en rend malade.

Comment tu peux être aussi impassible? Comment tu as pu paraître si content pour lui quand il t'as annoncé ça?

Putain, Thomas. Je suis admirative de ton self-control. Depuis toutes ces années, depuis tout ce temps. Tu as réussis brillamment à cacher à ton meilleur ami que tu étais amoureux de lui, jusqu'au point où tu as pu avoir accès à toute sa vie, toutes ses joies, toutes ces peines. Jusqu'au point où il se confiait à toi, sur tout, et surtout sur ses histoires d'amours.

Tu es tellement fort. Comment as-tu pu endurer son bonheur avec une autre?

Je vous ai regardé toutes ces années, si proches, si complices, si liés. C'était comme une évidence, vous deux. J'étais persuadée que vous allez finir ensembles, parce que _putain, Thomas_. Vos regards, vos sourires. Tout. Quand vous communiquez sans parler, quand vous riez à une blague juste entre vous deux. C'est magique, ce truc entre vous. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais Tom, tu peux pas aller à ce mariage comme si de rien n'était. Je refuse de voir ça.

Je refuse de te voir boire du champagne et féliciter l'homme que tu aimes pour son mariage.

J'en ai rien à faire de foutre en l'air leur merde, je ne peux juste pas. Je ne veux pas voir mon meilleur ami faire semblant toute une journée, et je veux encore moins te voir t'effondrer ce soir, quand personne ne sera là pour voir tes larmes et ton chagrin. Thomas, tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu ne mérites pas de te faire autant de mal, volontairement.

 _Merde._

Va le voir. Avoue lui tout.

Je t'en supplies, je n'en peux plus de te voir mal…

Fais quelque chose."

 **De : Tom [ 10h28 ]**

"Ça va aller Teresa."

.

-x-

.

 **De : Tee [ 14h42 ]**

"Thomas, où es-tu?"

 **De : Tom** **[ 14h47 ]**

"Je suis désolé.

Je ne peux pas.

Je pensais que je serais assez fort, que je pourrais réussir.

Je pensais que je serais assez courageux, que je tiendrais.

Au moins jusqu'à partir.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je suis désolé.

Je ne peux pas rester."

 **De : Tee [ 14h50 ]**

" _Où-es tu?"_

 **De : Tom [ 14h56 ]**

"Dehors."

 **De : Tee [ 15h01 ]**

"J'arrive bouge pas.

J'emmène des clopes."

.

-x-

.

 **De : Tee [ 17h28 ]**

"Ils vont prononcer les voeux."

 **De : Tom [ 17h29 ]**

"Donne moi ta main, si tu n'as pas peur qu'elle soit brisée."

 **De : Tee [ 17h30 ]**

"Thomas, je suis tellement désolée.

Arrête de pleurer je t'en supplies."

 **De : Tom [ 17h31 ]**

"J'essaie."

.

-x-

.

"Si quelqu'un a quelque raison que ce soit de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais."

C'était maintenant, alors.

C'était le moment fatidique.

C'était maintenant.

Maintenant ou jamais.

Il avait le choix entre regarder son amour partir et tout détruire.

Mais il n'avait plus le temps de penser.

Alors il lâcha les doigts de Teresa, et se leva, le dos droit et la voix claire.

 _"Je m'y oppose."_


	15. Galilée

**Thème : Gally, balcon, aube ou crépuscule (par Neviy) **

**Gally, un personnage trop peu aimé.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Accoudé au balcon, les yeux perdus dans le vide se dressant sous ses pieds, le garçon réfléchit. A lui, à eux, à tous. A ses amis, ceux qui se trouvent dans le salon à côté, endormis les uns sur les autres, épuisés par la soirée. L'alcool et les joints ont tournés, et là, entre l'aube et le crépuscule, Gally fume une dernière cigarette.

Il se demande pourquoi il est encore invité à leurs fêtes, alors qu'il est -trop- souvent grincheux, énervé ou cassant. Pourquoi ils continuent de lui sourire malgré son caractère de merde, qui le force à cacher ses émotions jusqu'au point où on pourrait penser qu'il n'en a pas. Sauf qu'il en a. Il les apprécis, ces tocards.

Mais ça, il ne sait pas dire. Il ne sait pas non plus se comporter en adéquation avec ce sentiment étrange d'amitié, qui l'inonde presque. C'est déstabilisant, pour lui. Lui qui a pensé une enfance solitaire, sans personne pour lui sourire comme ils le font maintenant.

Une ombre s'avance à côté de lui, et une main fine lui prend la cigarette des doigts, la jetant dans le vide.

"Je t'entends penser de l'intérieur. Rentre, Galilée."

Et il se contente d'acquiescer, parce qu'au fond de lui, il sait que Teresa a compris depuis longtemps.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Finally de retour ici, avec des bébés écrit il y plus ou moins longtemps et mon inspiration soudaine de jour de repos.**


	16. Trente-six

**Thème : Thomas et Minho, un après-midi d'été (toujours par Neviy bébé d'amour) **

.

* * *

.

C'était insupportable.

Cette chaleur.

Il ne faisait même pas bon, il faisait juste lourd, et c'était intenable. Alors ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la plage, juste eux deux, parce que, évidemment, personne d'autre ne voulait sortir.

Il s'étaient retrouvés sur la plage, et maintenant, ils étaient affalés sur leurs serviettes, sous le soleil de plomb.

"Je pense à… quelque chose qui fait du bruit. Et qui est chiant.

-Brenda.

-Non, Minho, je ne pense pas à Brenda.

-Ah, merde. Teresa?

-Non plus.

-Ah, je sais!

-Non, ce n'est pas une de nos potes!

-Oh…"

L'air déçu de son meilleur ami fit rire Thomas, et il se redressa.

"On va se baigner?

-Tu pensais à quoi?

-A des enfants, tocard.

-AH!

-Denis.

-T'es vraiment con toi.

-On va se baigner? J'ai chaud.

-Thomas, il fait 36 degrés, c'est normal que tu aies chaud.

-On va se baigner, Minho.

-Mais pourquoi t'es pressé, on a to-"

La main crispée du brun sur son bras le força à se lever, et il coururent presque jusqu'au rivage.

"Mais t'es un malade toi!"

S'exclama Minho, en regardant Thomas se jeter dans 30 cm d'eau tiède. Il secoua la tête, et pendant que ce connard de Thomas Edison lui balançait des algues dans la gueule, le soleil continuait de briller dans le ciel, berçant leurs enfantillages et leurs rires.

.

* * *

.

 **Inspired by _mes nombreuses heures à la plage avec mes frères et mes cousines._ **

**Ouais, les algues dans la gueule, c'est dégueulasse.**


	17. Airplane

**Thème** **: une rencontre dans l'avion entre Sonya et random. (toujours by Neviyyyyy)**

.

* * *

.

C'était une plaie. Une vraie plaie.

Pourquoi sa voisine de siège devait être aussi mignonne déjà? Ah oui. Première classe. Evidemment.

Pourquoi les gens riches sont toujours beaux?

La blonde secoue sa tête, désespérée par le cours de ses pensées.

Puis déjà, pourquoi elle la mate, cette fille? Elle n'aime même pas ça, les filles. Elle préfère les garçons. Enfin, pas que, apparemment. Parce que depuis 1h, elle regarde celle là en coin, en espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas ses œillades insistantes.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle aies la discrétion d'un éléphant aussi?

La brune à ses côtés finit par ouvrir paresseusement ses yeux - bleus non de dieu -, et sa voix douce résonne dans son espace vital.

"Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage?"

Sonya secoue la tête, et se sent rougir bêtement.

"Oh. Eh, je suis Teresa."

Et la blonde tend sa main, en se laissant absorber par la chaleur des doigts et du sourire de _Teresa_.

Pourquoi faut-il que son coeur soit aussi fébrile?

.

* * *

.

 **J'aime le yuri, genre, beaucoup beaucoup.**


	18. Homosexualité 1

**Thème** **: conversation frère soeur entre Thomas et Rachel.**

.

* * *

.

"Tu vas en parler à maman?

-Non…

-Pourquoi?

-Imagine elle arrête de m'aimer?

-Rach', tu dis n'importe quoi là, t'es au courant? Maman arrêtera jamais de nous aimer, et la raison principale c'est qu'on est les meilleurs enfants."

La brune rit doucement, et frappa le bras de son frère.

"Allez Tom, je suis sérieuse…

-Moi aussi. Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle va t'en vouloir pour ça?

-Déjà que toi tu es gay, alors si moi je suis lesbienne… Elle va criser Thomas.

-Je suis pas gay, Rachel.

-Oh, s'il-te-plaît, épargne nous tes justifications à la con. On est jumeaux, par conséquent, je te connais plus que je me connais. Puis même sans ça, tout le monde, mais _vraiment tout le monde_ sait que tu couches avec Newt.

-Je ne couches pas avec mon meilleur ami! T'es ouf!

-Comme d'hab' quand on parle de Newt, tu t'énerves. Tu sais, je suis pas en train de te juger. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal.

-Rachel!

-Ouais, sauf que je viens de tomber amoureuse d'une fille, que je sors avec elle, et je suis dans la merde.

-T'as quand même eu de la chance.

-Tu dis ça parce que ni toi ni Newt ne voulez admettre que vous vous aimez depuis environ, je ne sais pas, _cent cinquante milliards d'années_?

-Tu es lourde."

Elle éclata de rire, et tapota l'épaule de son jumeau.

"Bon, cette conversation était instructive, et je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas finir comme vous, donc je vais de ce pas annoncer la nouvelle à maman."

Elle se leva de son lit, où elle était assise, et quelques secondes plus tard, sa voix résonnait dans l'appartement.

"Maman? Il est probable à 90% que je sois lesbienne."

Ah oui.

.

* * *

.

 **Coming-out aussi pété que la déclaration d'amour de Newt à Thomas dans LLDS.**

 **QUOI, vous ne connaissez pas La légèreté des sentiments? Honte à vous. Allez lire.**


	19. Textos

**Thème : SMS Newtmas ( by me lmao )**

 **J'ai totalement oublié de remercier _Wonderful Mermaid_ pour sa review qui m'a fait fondre! Merci xoxo**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **De : Newt**

 _Tommyyyyyyyy_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Mh?_

 **De : Newt**

 _T'arrive quaaaaaand_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Dans 13 minutes d'après le GPS_

 **De : Newt**

 _TU SMS AU VOLANT?_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Tee me dépose on a finit notre service en même temps. Tocard._

 **De : Newt**

 _J'ai eu peur. Tocard toi-même._

 **De : Tommy**

 _Ouais ouais. Tu voulais quoi?_

 **De : Newt**

 _Rien juste savoir quand t'arrivais_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Pour?_

 **De : Newt**

 _Pour pas avoir froid 15 plombes en t'attendant nu sur le canapé ;)_

 **De : Tommy**

… _. C'est une blague?_

 **De : Newt**

 _Tu verras en arrivant à l'appart :)_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Newt._

 **De : Newt**

 _Désolé de te décevoir mais le ton menaçant ne passe pas par message :)_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Non mais. Imagine Teresa veut monter._

 **De : Newt**

 _Tu peux toujours tenter, rien ne t'en empêches :)_

 **De : Tommy**

 _ARRÊTE AVEC CE SMILEY._

 **De : Newt**

 _J'ai froid, Tommy._

 **De : Tommy**

 _Et moi j'ai chaud._

 **De : Newt**

 _Viens me réchauffer._

 **De : Tommy**

 _3\. Minutes._

 **De : Newt**

 _C'est long. Je vais peut-être commencer sans toi._

 **De : Tommy**

 _Ne t'avise pas._

 **De : Tommy**

 _NEWT._

 **De : Tommy**

 _TU N'OSERAIS PAS._

 **De : Newt**

 _Ah bon? C'est pas ce que je constate._

 **De : Tommy**

 _Je. Te. Déteste._

 **De : Newt**

 _Tu m'aimes._

 **De : Tommy**

 _A la folie._

 **De : Newt**

 _3_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Ça ressemble pas à un coeur._

 **De : Newt**

 _Ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de faire._

 **De : Tommy**

 _Je suis en bas. J'arrive._

 **De : Newt**

 _Viens_

 **De : Tommy**

 _Je vais venir, t'inquiète pas pour ça ;)_

 **De : Newt**

 _TU ES EN FACE DE MOI N'ÉCRIS PAS DE MESSAGE ESPÈCE DE TO- FKO4dkzoeOALL$ozozzl._

Et un brun sauvage arracha le portable d'un blond aguicheur.

.

* * *

.

 **Parce que j'imagine trop Thomas regarder son portable en mode "Je vais le niquer" (dans le sens littéral, du coup.) (classe, élégant.)**


	20. 7 mois, 2 semaines et 4 jours

**Thème : Discussion Teresa / Thomas qui parle de Newt. **

**.**

* * *

.

Une main se secoue devant les yeux de Thomas, et la voix de sa meilleur amie le tire de ses pensées sombres.

"Eh oh, Tom, je te paaaaarle!

-Mh, quoi?

-Je te demandais si ton exam s'était bien passé, tocard!

-Ah euh, ouais, ça a été. Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme pour ce soir!

-C'est non, je te vois venir.

-Alleeeeeez!

-Non.

-J'organise une fête, chez moi. C'est vendredi, et je paye l'alcool. Y'aura d'la bonne musique, et j'ouvre la piscine.

-Tee, j'ai dis non. Je suis crevé, je viens de sortir de deux semaines d'examens, j'ai envie de tout sauf de faire la fête.

-Newt sera là."

Un petit silence plane sur les deux amis, et Thomas secoue la tête.

"Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Pas aujourd'hui.

-Mais Tom, une fête sans toi, ça n'as aucune saveur!

-Tu essaies de me brosser dans le sens du poil, et ça marche pas. _Je. Ne. Viendrais. Pas._

-Newt n'est plus avec Aris.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça m'intéresse?

-Newt est célibataire."

Thomas envisage réellement d'y aller, quelques secondes, puis décide de rester sur ses positions.

"Non.

-T'es vraiment un con, Thomas Edison."

Et ouais, peut-être qu'il est con, mais il refuse de voir le garçon dont il est foutrement amoureux draguer d'autres mecs à une soirée.

Pas alors que lui se meurt stupidement d'amour depuis 7 mois, 2 semaines et 4 jours.

.

* * *

.

 **Guys, j'ai besoin de vous! Donnez moi vos envies et vos idées pour les prochains drabbles!**


	21. Fonce!

**Thème** **: Amitié Minho / Thomas**

 **.**

* * *

.

Il entendait, il entendait tout. Le souffle court de Thomas, qui se rapprochait, le bruit de ses pas, les cris encourageants de leurs supporteurs, le clic caractéristique des appareils photos.

Il sentait, aussi. Il sentait l'odeur de la terre encore humide de la rosée matinale, celle de la sueur des coureurs, celle de l'automne qui se pointait doucement.

Il voyait. Il voyait ses concurrents, _leurs concurrents_ , prêt à partir, tout comme lui. Il voyait leurs amis, dans les gradins, les acclamer et leur sourire.

Il goûtait, le goût de l'eau sucré que le coach Finstock leur avait fait boire, et celui des barres de céréales à la pomme.

Il touchait. Les lacets de ses baskets de running, pour la énième fois. Son tee-shirt d'athlétisme, et son short un peu trop large.

Et puis, soudain, ce fut le témoin qu'il toucha. Le bout de bois peint en rouge heurta sa paume tendue, et, dans un réflexe taillé par leurs entraînements quotidiens, ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, et ses jambes s'activèrent.

Il était le dernier, la fin, la réussite ou l'échec. La pression et l'adrénaline se mélangèrent, et il partit en flèche, sans entendre le "Fonce!" soufflé par son coéquipier et meilleur ami.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.

Il fonça. Comme jamais il n'avait couru, il couru.

Et lorsqu'il atteignit la ligne d'arrivée, avec une bonne avance sur le second, des hurlements se firent entendre dans le stade, et un certain poids connu atterrit sur son dos.

"ON A RÉUSSI MIN, ON A RÉUSSI!"

Les cris hystériques de Thomas lui crevèrent les tympans, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. La joie et l'habitude lui faisait ignorer ses détails. Son ami descendit de son dos, et ils s'enlacèrent en sautant sur place, l'allégresse les rendant euphoriques.

Et, lorsque le reste de l'équipe se joignit à eux, ils se lâchèrent, mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent ne faisait pas de doute.

Même après 10 ans d'amitié, les émotions, les sentiments, les sensations étaient toujours aussi fortes lorsqu'ils les partageaient ensemble.

.

* * *

.

 **Parce que l'amitié, c'est la base de tout.**


	22. L'Inconnu du Bloc

**Thème** **: Newtmas, boite de nuit.**

 **Posté pour LadyElle PJO, qui réclame du Newtmas c: J'ai entendu ta requête! ;3 Merci de suivre mes délires!**

.

* * *

.

Nos lèvres se touchent, s'éloignent, se frôlent, s'échappent, se retrouvent, se distancent.

Elles essaient toujours de se fuir, ces lâches. Comme si elles ne savaient pas. Comme si elles ne savaient pas ce qui allait finir par arriver.

Parce que ça arrive toujours, au final. On a beau se débattre, s'éviter, s'ignorer, nos corps, eux, finissent toujours par se retrouver, comme des aimants.

Comme les amants que nous sommes devenus.

Aucun de nous se sait comment ça a commencé. On en parle pas, jamais. On ne parle jamais vraiment, en fait.

On se contente d'une oeillade, d'un sourire, d'un effleurement de main, de hanches, de bouche.

On se reconnaît si vite, maintenant. Même de dos, même les yeux fermés. Il nous suffit d'un contact, et on sait.

Que c'est lui. L'autre garçon qui nous fait basculer dans ce monde où rien d'autre n'existe, rien d'autre que son regard couleur whisky, que ses doigts doux et sauvages, que son rire amusé.

Nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre. Même pas nos prénoms. Je crois que nous ne saurions pas quoi en faire.

Pendant l'acte, il m'appelle chaton et moi, je ne dis rien. Quand il est avec moi, je ne peux rien dire. Ma bouche est occupée à autre chose, dans ces moments là.

Et ce soir, c'est comme tout les autres soirs.

Nous nous retrouvons sur la piste de danse, au coeur d'une masse compacte et informe. J'arrive toujours avant lui, et il me retrouve toujours. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

Puis, lorsqu'il m'a trouvé, nous dansons.

Parfois pendant des heures, parfois, à peine quelques secondes. Ca dépend de son humeur.

C'est toujours lui qui décide.

Moi, je ne dis rien.

Il me liquéfie.

Aujourd'hui, il a l'air d'avoir envie de s'amuser. Ses mains agrippent mes hanches, et sa bouche s'amuse à mordiller mon cou.

Son bassin s'encastre au mien, et, comme toujours, mon corps s'échauffe à son contact appuyé. Je pourrais reconnaître ce contact entre mille. Tout comme je pourrais reconnaître ses yeux, son sourire, ses doigts, ses fesses, et même son sexe.

Et pourtant, je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle.

Il m'arrive de penser à lui en dehors de cette boite de nuit. Je me demande comment il est dans la vraie vie. S'il porte des lunettes pour lire, s'il s'habille avec des pulls larges, s'il aime les films de Spielberg, s'il fait des brunchs le dimanche matin.

Mon esprit dérive souvent vers lui, en fait.

Vers lui, l'Inconnu du Bloc.

L'Inconnu du Bloc qui me baise tout les vendredis soirs.

Il m'obsède, l'Inconnu du Bloc.

Sans lui, je n'aurais plus de constante dans ma vie.

Il est ma constante.

Depuis 4 mois, on couche ensemble tout les vendredis.

Et pendant que ses lèvres accrochent enfin les miennes, mes pensées s'éteignent. Elles oublient de culpabiliser, parce que je ne suis pas gay, parce que j'ai une copine, parce que je suis censé l'aimer, et pas la tromper.

Elles oublient tout ça, parce que l'Inconnu du Bloc me fait sentir milles fois plus important et plus désiré qu'elle.

Parce que l'Inconnu du Bloc me fait me sentir vivant, _si vivant_.

.

* * *

.

 **J'ai écris celui-là aujourd'hui, inspiration soudaine!**

 **Give me ideas!**


	23. Laverie 1

**Explications en fin.**

 **.**

* * *

.

4 euros pour laver trois jeans, un pull et deux tee-shirts, c'est quand même abusé. Et 1 euro 50 toutes les dix minutes pour le séchage, c'est encore pire.

En plus, c'est bidon, les laveries.

Personne n'a jamais rencontré l'amour de sa vie dans une laverie.

C'est nul, les laveries.

T'es assis sur un banc trop petit, avec un livre que tu lis pas parce que tu préfères niquer ta batterie en allant sur Twitter, et t'attends. T'attends, et tu regardes ton linge tourner dans une machine qui en a trop vu.

Moi aussi j'en ai trop vu.

J'en suis un peu prêt à ce stade de réflexions déprimantes quand il rentre dans _la laverie_.

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dis que je détestais quand quelqu'un venait laver son linge en même temps que moi? J'hésites toujours. Dire bonjour, faire comme si je ne le voyais pas? Mais tu peux pas le louper, il est dans le même espace de 10 mètre carré que toi.

C'est trop stupide.

Puis de toute façon, on est deux bouffons qui ont des problèmes de machines à laver. Personne ne vient ici pour une autre raison. Personne.

"Salut!"

Il a dit bonjour. Ca m'énerve, mais ça me fait sourire. En 2 semaines, ça doit être le seul qui ai l'air potentiellement aimable. Il peut, parce qu'on va passer environ 45 minutes assit sur le même banc trop petit, à faire semblant de lire pour faire les mecs cultivés, alors qu'on a juste envie d'aller se moquer des féminazis sur facebook.

"Salut."

J'ai répondu. C'est une première. D'habitude, je fais juste un signe de tête, histoire de pas paraître trop mal élevé.

"Toi aussi ta machine t'as lâcher?"

J'aime pas faire conversation. Qu'est-ce que j'aime, déjà?

"Ouais.

-Toutes des putes."

Et ça me fait rire. Je sais même pas pourquoi.

"Tu parles bien des machines à laver, là?"

Je n'aime pas discuter, mais ce mec, il me donne envie de discuter.

"Oui, aussi."

Je ris encore. Insupportable.

"Je m'appelle Thomas.

-Newt.

-C'est beau comme prénom."

Bof.

Mais juste pour lui faire plaisir, je dis rien.

Peut-être qu'on rencontre pas l'amour de sa vie dans les laveries.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'y croire.

.

* * *

.

 **J'ai été à la laverie.**

 **C'est censé justifier ça, ouais.**


	24. Djadja

**Pardonnez-moi.**

 **Et pardonnez Soran, qui m'as rappeler l'existence de cette chose.**

 **.**

* * *

.

J'aime pas les soirées.

J'aime pas l'alcool.

J'aime pas le rap.

J'aime pas danser.

J'aime pas Thomas Edison.

Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je suis aux 25 ans de ce con, en train de boire de la vodka et de danser contre un mec dont je ne connais pas le nom?

Et bon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je chante sur _ça_? Pire, pourquoi ça me parait bien ?

Une blonde hurle les paroles à côté de moi, et je rigole.

 _OH DJADJA_

 _Y'A PAS MOYEN DJADJA_

Mon rire ne se calme pas, et je m'agrippe au mec en face de moi.

"Ça va bébé?"

Je sais toujours pas comment il s'appelle, mais il à l'air sympa.

"T'inquiète chéri."

Un bras me tire de l'étreinte bancale dans laquelle nous étions enfermé, et je me laisse entraîner, lui envoyant un baiser en voyant son air déçu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel?

-Tommy?

-M'appelle pas comme ça!

-Fallait pas m'inviter si tu voulais pas me voir, tocard!

-.. T'es bourré.

-Bien vu l'aveugle, t'as deviné ça tout seul?

-Ferme la. Putain."

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, et j'ai envie de faire la même chose. Dans les siens.

"Newt, tu devrais rentrer.

-Tu veux te débarrasser de moi?

-Non, mais je veux que tu rentres chez toi, et que tu dormes. Avant de faire n'importe quoi.

-Quoi? Je vais pas faire n'importe quoi!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'instant?

-Je dan- Quoi?

-Tu connaissais ce gars?

-Hein?

-Répond!

-Mais non, je le connais pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Ça me fait que tu fais n'importe quoi, voilà!

-Mais ferme ta gueule!

-Toi ferme ta gueule!

-Bha fais moi taire."

Je sais que je suis trop impertinent.

Mais vas-y, j'en ai rien à foutre, parce que quand Thomas Edison m'embrasse, je me dis que je l'aime peut-être bien, au final.

Peut-être que je l'ai toujours bien aimé, en fait.

Qui sait.

.

* * *

.

 **Je suis tellement désolée.**


	25. Orientation : 0

_**Bonsoir mes chers petits amours.**_

 _ **Ce soir était une soirée productive, grâce à Koda, coeur coeur, et ses thèmes ultra cute.**_

 ** _Thème 1 de ma série "Koda", qui sera postée en plusieurs fois :_ Forêt avec perdu, "c'est ta faute", cueillette des mûres.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"C'est de ta faute.

-Attend, je crois que c'est par là!"

Je me fais arracher la carte des mains, et la reçois en plein visage trois secondes plus tard.

"Bordel, tu peux pas faire les choses correctement, pour une fois, _une unique et simple fois_?"

Je me tais, et laisse le blond furieux en face de moi finir sa crise.

"C'est bon, t'es calmé? On est pas perdus Newt, au pire des cas on prend nos téléphones. On est pas à l'Âge de pierre.

-On avait promit une journée sans portable.

-Oui bah je préfère rompre cette foutue promesse que me perdre en forêt.

-On est _déjà_ perdus."

Je lève les yeux, agacés.

"Puisque je te dis que non, regarde-" Je reprend le plan. "Là, c'est là qu'on est. Si on continue par là, on devrait trouver le fameux étang.

-Très bien MacGyver, je te suis, allez."

Je souris, fier du retournement de situation, et me dirige vers le petit chemin en terre.

Evidemment, comme j'ai mentis en disant que je savais où on allait, on ne trouve pas du tout l'étang aux grenouilles, et Newt crise une deuxième fois en 45 minutes.

"Bordel de merde, pourquoi, mon dieu, pourquoi ? C'est le pire date de ma vie.

-Je croyais qu'on était déjà ensemble ?

-Vu la catastrophe de cette journée, je me le demande.

-Tu me brise le coeur.

-Et tu me brise les couilles, Tommy.

-Ah, je croyais que je te brisais autre chose.

-Ahhhhg putain, la ferme! C'est la seule raison de pourquoi je reste, tu m'entends? Parce que t'as intérêt à bien te faire pardonner ce soir.

-Ah, parce qu'il faut attendre ce soir?

-Pardon? J'ai dû mal entendre, tu ne viens quand même pas de suggérer qu'on fasse l'amour dans la forêt?

-Moi? Jamais."

Le sourire qui s'étire sur ses lèvres me fait rire, et je lui embrasse le front.

"Excuse-moi, je suis nul en orientation. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, je sais combien tu aimes la nature, et tout ça.

-A t'écouter on dirait que je suis un bobo vegano-écolo.

-Tu es végétarien, Newt.

-Je n'aime juste pas la viande.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi.

-Oui. Et alors ?"

J'éclate de rire, et une vague d'amour me traverse. Avant Newt, j'étais typiquement le genre de débile à se foutre de la gueule des gens qui refusaient de manger de la viande, et qui buvait du lait de soja. Depuis que je sors avec lui, je mange des steaks au blé le samedi soir, et je fous mes céréales dans du lait d'amande le dimanche matin.

"Oh regarde, un mûrier!"

Je le regarde se pencher, analyser l'arbuste, et s'extasier devant. Sa formation d'herboriste le rattrape souvent, et le pire, c'est que je ne trouve même pas ça chiant, de l'écouter me parler des plantes qui font merveilles pour les maux de reins et les insomnies.

C'est la personne la plus intéressante que je connaisse.

"Goûte et dis-moi si elles sont bonnes!"

Il me tend une mûre, et je lui mord les doigts exprès.

"Enfoiré!

-Elle est pas mal. Mange, tu vas pas t'empoisonner. Et merci de m'utiliser en cobaye, au passage."

Il me lance un sourire éclatant, et ses yeux rient.

J'embrasse ses lèvres.

Il mange un des petits fruits, et exige aussitôt qu'on en cueille pour "la maison". "La maison". J'adore quand il dit ça. Parce qu'on ne vit pas ensemble. Mais que, malgré ça, son appart, il l'appelle "la maison".

"Tu vas en faire quoi?

-J'en sais rien, les manger?

-Non mais."

Il rigole, et me lance une mûre sur la tête.

"Peut-être une tarte? Ma mère en faisait une super bonne."

Je hoche la tête, et continue de cueillir, en silence.

Mes weekend, avant Newt, c'était pizza, glande et jeux vidéos. Mes weekend, avec Newt, c'est des promenades, des sorties culturelles, et pas mal de sexe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette vie me plairait autant. Aller dans des musées, marcher sur un remblais, visiter une culture de légumes. Mais, pourtant, chaque fois, je me demande pourquoi je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé avant. C'est fascinant, tout ce que les Hommes peuvent créer, produire, inventer.

Newt m'as montré la beauté cachée, la vérité du monde, et je ne me suis jamais senti autant bien qu'avec lui.

"Tu es dans ta tête?

-Toujours bébé."

 _Tu es dans ta tête._ C'est une des premières choses qu'il m'as dites. Parce que je suis dissipé, parce que je pense toujours à quelque chose, parce que je me perds dans mes pensées. Il l'a remarqué tout de suite. Mes amis, ça les agace quand je décroche. Newt, lui, me pose toujours la même question. Et je répond toujours la même chose. C'est notre phrase à nous.

"Tu es encore dans ta tête."

Je souris, parce que c'est tellement facile. Il sait tout de suite quand je suis parti. Apparemment j'ai un regard différent.

"Désolé!

-Ne le sois pas, je le remarquais juste. Tu es pensif aujourd'hui. Quelque chose te perturbe ?

-Non, à part toi!"

Il lève les yeux au ciel, et, pendant un de mes courts moments d'inattention, plonge sa main dans mon sachet de mûre, en prend une poignée, et l'écrase sur mon visage.

"MAIS ?"

Il explose de rire, et à l'instant même où je met ma main dans son sac, je sais qu'il n'en restera aucune pour la tarte.

Parce qu'aucun de nous ne sait se gérer, se doser, s'arrêter. Aucun de nous ne sait stopper les excès de l'autre, alors on continue d'être dans nos excès. On rigole trop, on pleure trop, on cries trop, on baise trop, on s'aime trop.

Il réussit à glisser sa main sous mon pull et lâche des fruits presque dans mon caleçon. Je cries, l'attrape, lui tartine les cheveux, et on éclate, on éclate, on éclate.

Et on s'en fout.


End file.
